One Turn Deserves Another
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: For as long as they could remember, he had hated the Dimera family and she had hated the Horton and Brady families. But hatred doesn't always lead to violence. (AU, set during the 2008 summer of love/summer of madness storyline)
1. Chapter 1

" _You know, you're right… you're not to blame for it. But I at least thought you would've kept an eye on them-" Lucas shouts, screaming when Kylianna slapped him across the face… but not in pain._

 _Kylianna tried to slap Lucas again but he was stronger and no longer off guard, Lucas grabbing the smaller girl's arms and trying to restrain her._

" _Let go of me, Lucas!" Kylianna yelled, Lucas pulling her close enough to where they were barely an inch from each other's mouths._

" _You don't like it? Make me." Lucas says in a daring tone… instead of pushing him off her, Kylianna smashed her lips against Lucas's, who grimaced slightly as he caught a small taste of the cherry toned gloss the 5ft tall brunette was wearing on her lips before both stopped._

 _The stop was only for a few seconds as Kylianna took control again, pushing Lucas up against the elevator wall and kissed him again as he lightly pulled on her long dark hair, Kylianna letting out a low growl… one of approval._

" _That's more like it." Kylianna whispered, Lucas pushing her up against the wall this time as both began pulling their clothes off..._

Maybe there was a reason for what they did… but neither knew why.

Lucas finished getting dressed and glanced at Kylianna, who pulled her black satin hipster panties and black lacy balconette bra back on, her small body sore and her trying to hide her feelings… but the younger girl's inexperience showed as she tried to walk, hissing as pain flared up between her legs.

"That was… wrong on every level, Horton." The tiny 16 year old brunette muttered after pulling her cut off shorts and racerback tank top on… yeah, she was under the legal age but barely. Lucas knew it was wrong and knew that EJ Dimera would most likely kill him.

"You're the one who pushed me up against the elevator doors, sweetheart." Lucas growled as he readjusted his shirt… both had been in the elevator for five minutes before an argument broke out. In all fairness, blaming Kylianna for her brother and Sami's night of indiscretion back in May was wrong, she was nowhere near responsible for what two grown adults did behind closed doors.

"You responded in the same manner, Lucas." Kylianna says, brushing her messy curls out of her face so she could see again, Lucas looking at her dark brown eyes… he found no regret in them but he knew she was still riding the wave of adrenaline that followed and like anyone after the first time, wasn't fully feeling anything other than the blood pumping rapidly through their body.

The lights were still out… but both knew that someone would go looking for them eventually, EJ and Tony were most likely wondering where their baby sister had disappeared off to.

"Where's your ankle monitor anyway?" Kylianna asks, noticing Lucas's ankle monitor was gone. The last time she had seen him was earlier that day and he was still wearing it.

Before Lucas could answer that, the lights flickered back on and the elevator doors opened, both leaving together.

After all, they both lived in the same house… and Lucas, although really having no choice in that decision, didn't want Kylianna walking home alone.

"Ky!" Lucas says, Kylianna turning and seeing that Lucas had grabbed something she forgot. "Can't walk home barefoot." He says, Kylianna putting her black sandals on her feet before both left the Salem Inn, Lucas's arm protectively around her slender shoulders.

Normally, Kylianna would've shoved him off but decided against that… it was late after all and while used to walking home by herself, Kylianna didn't mind that Lucas was at least willing to make sure she got home safely.


	2. Chapter 2

_The loud bangs echoed through the church, Kylianna and Stefano in a severe state of shock as EJ fell to his knees… but Stefano then saw blood trailing down Kylianna's neck and pulled his jacket off, pressing it to his daughter's neck as her legs started to lose their strength._

" _Kylianna…" Stefano said tearfully, his voice becoming fainter to Kylianna as she struggled to stay awake… but it was of little use, darkness overwhelming her senses._

 _The next thing Kylianna remembered clearly was waking up in a hospital bed, seventeen stitches in the right side of her neck and covered by a bandage, EJ on one side of her hospital bed and Stefano on the other… but Kylianna knew something was wrong from the fact that EJ wasn't moving his legs._

" _Don't… don't worry, little sis. We'll both heal, we'll get stronger…" EJ says as he lightly stroked Kylianna's hair but despite the comforting tone in his voice, Kylianna was traumatized. The shooting brought back memories of the night her long lost half brother Benjy shot the coffin at Stefano's fake funeral._

 _Kylianna never blamed Benjy though, he felt the same hatred she felt towards Andre… and Kylianna was harbouring a secret about the night Andre's life support machine was turned off, trapping her in that room for nearly two months and torturing her when all she tried to do was find Lexie had sent the teen into madness._

 _Madness that ended with the life support plug from Andre's machine tightly gripped in Kylianna's right hand..._

The second her bedroom door had been closed and locked, Kylianna pulled her hair into a messy bun and stared at the box in her right hand, the one containing the morning after pill. Kylianna opened the box and the foil in the pack, holding the pill in her right hand before putting it in her mouth and swallowing it.

The youngest Dimera sibling would look into getting some birth control pills in the near future… right now, she felt like taking a shower and sleeping in her bed. Kylianna set out some pajamas and then headed off towards the bathroom.

With the water running down on her after Kylianna scrubbed her makeup off and pulled her hair out of its bun, she began to clean herself off as the steam surrounded her.

Downstairs, EJ had walked in and slammed the door out of frustration. He had no intentions of sleeping with Nicole tonight, much less in an elevator… as he walked upstairs, he heard the shower running and decided to wait until tomorrow morning to check on Kylianna.

The night seemed to drag on endlessly but EJ was awake at 6am, checking on his son, Johnny. Once the little boy was content, EJ heard a knock at the door and stood up.

"Hey, Tony." EJ says, Johnny reaching out to Tony and Tony holding him, EJ smiling as Johnny laughed when Tony tickled him.

"Rough night?" Tony asks after looking back at EJ.

"Yeah, the… blackout almost drove me mad. Can you… watch him for a few minutes?" EJ says, Tony nodding and EJ walking down the hallway.

EJ quietly opened the door to Kylianna's room to find her still asleep, which was normal at this hour unless she heard Johnny or Allie crying and checked on them, considering both children family despite Johnny being the only one biologically related to her. Quietly closing the door and walking across the dark red carpet, EJ sat down on the edge of Kylianna's full sized bed and lightly stroked her hair when her facial expression changed to a tense one and she hugged the purple comforter and red bedsheets closer to her.

"Shh… it's okay, kiddo. It's okay, it's just a bad dream." EJ whispered, Kylianna settling back into a more peaceful sleep and EJ kissing her on her forehead before standing up and heading towards the door.

Looking in the mini red trashcan, EJ could clearly see the box with _Plan B One Step_ printed on it, the torn open foil package next to it… it wasn't long before he put it together, grabbed the box and left Kylianna's room, closing the door.

' _Don't worry, kiddo… time for me to do what any older brother would do.'_ EJ thought before returning back to Tony.

"Sami's with the twins now." Tony says, EJ looking down the hallway and seeing Sami's blue eyes glaring at him before the door to Johnny and Allie's room closed. "What's-" He starts to ask, seeing the box in EJ's right hand.

"Morning after pill… I found it in Kylianna's room, she was with someone last night." EJ says in a low, angered tone and Tony knowing that the thought of Kylianna being intimate with anyone and not being careful beforehand really made EJ's blood starting to boil.

Lucas quietly closed the door to his own room. He had dropped Kylianna off at home last night and then went up to his own room, slipped his ankle monitor on and fell asleep. Last he remembered, Kylianna was in the living room, watching a rerun of _The Cosby Show_.

"She must've snuck back out and gotten the pill… so much for waiting til morning to talk this out." Lucas mutters.

He couldn't really blame Kylianna for thinking about the repercussions that last night could've brought, Kylianna was too young for kids and Lucas was sure he didn't have any diseases… although he wasn't sure how long his ex wife and the mother of his children had been sleeping with EJ Dimera.


	3. Chapter 3

" _You look like her…" Kylianna heard, set the photo down and turned to see John. "Isabella Toscano… my first wife." John says._

" _Is it possible at all… that she's… that she was my mother?" Kylianna manages to ask, choosing her words carefully. It had been weeks since the plane crash and during her recovery, Kylianna began having dreams of a woman holding a small child… the child turning out to be her._

" _I… I didn't keep an eye on Isabella sometimes. When were you born?" John says._

" _February 17th 1992… I was dropped off here when I was about 4 days old and no one ever told me who my mom is or who dropped me off here." Kylianna says, John walking over to her. He remembered nothing of his life before the car accident in October… it could've been possible for Kylianna to be Isabella and Stefano's daughter. For all John knew, he himself could be Kylianna's father and someone had taken her and left her for Stefano to raise… but both needed answers._

" _I think I know who can fix this…" John says before grabbing the car keys and handing them to Kylianna. "You do have a driver's permit, right?" He asks, Kylianna nodding before both leave to go see Lexie..._

Kylianna rubbed her eyes sleepily when she heard the door opening, sitting up and seeing Tony walking in.

"I think you and I need to talk… EJ knows what you did." Tony says after closing the door and sitting down on the bed.

' _Well, damn… should've locked my door.'_ Kylianna thought, knowing that EJ and Tony could be temperamental when they were protective.

"It… this is gonna sound stupid but it hurt, didn't it?" Tony asks, not really sure where to start as he had become more like a father than a brother to Kylianna.

"Yeah… first time usually does, I'm still sore. And I wish that protection was used, that's why I got the morning after pill." Kylianna says, Tony pulling her into his arms and the two hugging. They let go after a few minutes, Kylianna briefly closing her eyes. "It was Lucas…" She admits, pulling her curls into a ponytail.

Tony was a mix of shock and barely restrained rage… he had to control himself though, he did not want to traumatize Kylianna after the hell Andre put her through. But the shock of Kylianna being with someone, let alone someone much older… it enraged him.

As much as Kylianna didn't want to admit it, she was relieved that it was to Tony and not Stefano… the Dimera family's past history unnerved Kylianna. There were times Kylianna wished she knew who her mother was, she couldn't remember her own mother's voice… at one time, she assumed it was Isabella Toscano Black because John had mistaken her for his deceased wife. Kylianna never doubted that Stefano is her biological father… but there was no lead as to who her mother is.

Tony decided to give Kylianna some time alone, Kylianna getting out of her bed.

Kylianna needed to get out and clear her mind… she headed to her makeup drawer and decided on a natural look seeing as how it was summertime and still humid… but the black liquid eyeliner made her want to be a bit daring with a cat eye.

 **An hour later, Kylianna's P.O.V**

I stopped outside the Brady pub, readjusting my white babydoll style cami and cutoff denim shorts out of nervousness… EJ and Tony already know although EJ doesn't know it was Lucas. Brushing a stray hair off my shorts, I lightly push the door of the pub open and walk inside, Caroline smiling when she saw me.

I really wish Mr. Brady was still alive, he had switched our oxygen tanks before the plane crashed because I was struggling to breathe… I didn't know it at the time but the virus that had started out as a small cold worsened to Pneumonia and as a result of the coughing and air pressure, a rib had broken and punctured my right lung… it had gotten to the point that Philip had to cut me open, remove the rib himself and fix me up… I don't know if it was Shawn Sr watching over us but the makeshift stitches and bandages held up until we got back to Salem.

"Well, you look like someone with a lot on her mind… are you okay?" Caroline asks.

"I… did something I didn't regret immediately… and now I'm kicking myself for it. I wasn't alone during the blackout last night." I say.

"Oh, darling… it's okay. We all do things we wish we hadn't done. That's what makes us human." Caroline says, lightly rubbing my left shoulder. "He wasn't gentle, was he?" She asks after lowering her voice. Now that I think about it, she was probably my age around her first time… given how she and Shawn Sr were, I think they were highschool sweethearts.

"I didn't ask him to be… I didn't even mind the pain at first but Lucas and I really should've known better…" I say, Caroline's eyes widening in shock… but she's not the only shocked one.

"You and Lucas did what?" I hear, turn around and see not only Sami but Nicole… two of Lucas's ex wives.

"You're lying… right?" Sami asks, her steel blue eyes burning with fury.

"No point in hiding it… Lucas and I were together last night at the Salem Inn. Trapped in an elevator, he and I started arguing..." I say.

"And arguing led to rough hate sex between you and him… and I thought I was a nightmare at 16." Nicole says after interrupting me.

"Be quiet, you're not helping!" Sami growled at Nicole.

"Hey, I'm just making a point that 16 year olds are a lot more adventurous nowadays… things have changed since you and I were teens, Sami." Nicole says, me trying to leave… but it what Nicole says next that really sets things off.

"Lucas is not as rough as he seems at first, Kylianna!"

The next thing I feel is a hand roughly grabbing my right arm… I turn and I'm seeing the angry look in EJ's eyes…

Ah, damn you Nicole Walker! You just had to practically shout it, didn't you?!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I was originally going to follow the scene at the pub but decided to change things up a bit. I think the last fight at the Brady pub that turned violent was the one between Philip and Shawn (Hope and Bo's son, putting that in to avoid confusion for readers who don't watch the show too often) in 2007.**

"Let go of me!" Kylianna growled when her wrist started to hurt, EJ realising it and letting her go.

"Lucas Horton… of all people… really, sis?" EJ says angrily.

"Oh, like you have any right to judge with how you slept with Sami and then last night, in an elevator with Nicole?! Who will you want to jump into bed with next?! Chloe?! Morgan?!" Kylianna says before turning to Sami. "As for you, you've been playing EJ and Lucas against each other, trying to figure out which one to cut loose! You won't admit to what you're feeling!" She says.

"Kid's got a point." Nicole says.

"Shut up, Nicole! As for you-" Sami snaps, turning from Nicole to Kylianna. "I thought you would've waited until you felt that you were ready! Or was Lucas using you trying to get back at me and EJ?!" She says.

"Lucas was hurting and him being legally stuck in that house was driving him mad! You should've been honest from the beginning!" Kylianna says, Sami reaching her breaking point and slapping Kylianna.

Kylianna lunged at Sami, the two fighting as Nicole and EJ tried to pull them apart… but it was the sickening smash of the coffee pot and screaming that really made their hearts stop for a second.

"Kylianna!" EJ says frantically, crouching down next to his sister and trying to move her hands so he could check to see if she had glass in her eyes as Nicole dragged Sami away.

"I'm sorry, I-" Sami starts to say.

"You couldn't leave it a fair fight, could you?" Nicole growled, walking back to EJ and Kylianna as Caroline dialed 911.

 **Salem University E.R**

"Trauma room 4, 16 year old female involved in a brawl." Maxine says, handing the chart to Daniel. The young doctor read it before heading to the trauma room Kylianna was in, Kylianna having been sedated by the paramedics as Daniel shined a light in her eyes.

"So what the hell were you hit with, kid?" Daniel asks, seeing tiny shards of glass embedded in Kylianna's face and forehead.

"Sami smashed a coffee pot over her head… thankfully, it was empty." EJ says.

"If it wasn't, the med students in the burn unit would be treating her… cuts aren't too deep so just…" Daniel says, Kylianna grabbing EJ's left hand with her right hand as Daniel grabbed a pair of tweezers, Nicole lightly rubbing Kylianna's right shoulder comfortingly.

10 tiny shards in total, 10 cuts… and Kylianna felt like crying now.

"Police have been called-" Daniel says.

"You honestly think Bo or Roman are gonna arrest Sami?!" Kylianna growled without meaning to snap at Daniel, who was used to aggravated patients.

"They technically have no choice, Caroline was the one who called 911… I'm gonna order a C.T scan to check for a concussion and try your best to relax." Daniel says before leaving, Kylianna closing her eyes as tears ran down her face. EJ lightly rubbed her arm when Kylianna cringed as the pain shot through her head again, Kylianna leaning against him as Nicole decided to walk into the hallway, hearing EJ singing _Tonight, Tonight, Tonight_ by Genesis to calm Kylianna down.

Nicole felt truly bad for Kylianna now… just because you've done something regrettable doesn't mean you deserve to have a coffee pot smashed against your head, right?

"Nicole?" Tony says as he ran over to her, seeing tears in Nicole's eyes.

"They removed the glass from her wounds but Kylianna's terribly shaken… I'm sorry, Tony, I…" Nicole says, Tony trying to calm Nicole down.

"It's okay Nicole, you didn't know Sami would go that far." Tony says, pulling Nicole into his arms as the two hugged.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, kiddo." EJ says as he lightly stroked Kylianna's hair, Kylianna looking up at him through reddened and sore eyes as she lightly traced invisible patterns on the back of EJ's right hand.

"I'll heal… I just need to… make better choices. I've tried to, that's all anyone could ask for, right?" Kylianna says as Tony and Nicole walk in, both hugging Kylianna one at a time before Daniel returned and took Kylianna to the C.T scan room.

Back at the Brady pub, Philip Kiriakis turned confused when he saw crime scene tape blocking the open doorway and even more so when he saw Sami in the back of a squad car before the officer drove off with her.

"Bo, what happened here?" Philip asks, turning to his half brother.

"Unfortunately, we had no choice in this… Sami smashed a coffee pot into Kylianna Dimera's head and put her in the hospital." Bo says, Philip's eyes widening in shock before he ran off.

It was a while before he reached the hospital and ran into Kylianna's room, the small brunette sitting up as EJ tried to throw Philip out.

"Just… just let me talk to him." Kylianna says, EJ lightly kissing her on the top of her head as Philip walked over to Kylianna.

"Aw, damn… Sami doesn't play fair, does she?" Philip says, Kylianna chuckling humorlessly.

"That's one way of putting things… how did you find out so quickly?" Kylianna says.

"I showed up at the Brady pub and saw the crime scene tape… Bo told me what happened. You don't have to explain what pissed Sami off, nothing can justify doing this." Philip says, wrapping his arms around Kylianna as they hugged.

' _Friendships can start off in weird ways… even between two people who really shouldn't be friends.'_ EJ thought as he glanced at the two.

He was going to try to figure out a way to keep Kylianna safe… but he didn't want her feeling alienated from anyone.


	5. Chapter 5

**A few hours later...**

Exhaustion took over completely as soon as Kylianna, cleaned off and in some comfortable pajamas, climbed into her bed. It was only 3 in the afternoon but after what happened earlier, she just wanted to rest.

But that clearly wouldn't happen…

Kylianna looked up after feeling a hand on her back and saw Lucas, who cringed when he saw the cuts on her.

"Sami found out, didn't she?!" Lucas asks, Kylianna nodding as she sat up. "I'm sorry, I-" He starts to say.

"No one apart from Sami knows how she'll act, Lucas." Kylianna says… by some sort of instinct, she had gripped Lucas's hand and despite that voice in the back of her head saying _"Let go and run!"_ , she didn't… it was almost like she knew both of them still needed comfort.

Before both could stop, their lips crashed against each other's in a deep and slightly rough kiss… it lasted for a minute and a half before they stopped, Kylianna blinking in slight shock… the only other man she had kissed was Nick Fallon and both were drunk.

' _No, damn it! Don't do this!'_ Kylianna thought as if she was scolding herself… she didn't want to end up becoming the next Amy Fisher because even though Sami had injured Kylianna, the thought of shooting Lucas's ex wife and always ' _back to each other'_ lover disturbed the teenager… but lust took over.

Kylianna pulled Lucas by his shirt and the two kissed again, Lucas lying her back down on her bed and the two losing focus around themselves… until a distressed cry from the nursery caught their attention.

"EJ's got Johnny with him, right?" Lucas asks, Kylianna nodding before Lucas went to go check on Allie and picked her up out of her crib. "Hi, sweetie." He says softly, Allie continuing to cry… and Lucas knew why.

Allie knew Sami wasn't nearby… and Allie wanted her mommy. Lucas turned and saw Kylianna… and had a desperate idea, handing Allie to the petite teen, Allie's cries quieting down as Kylianna lightly rocked her back and forth.

"Hey, baby girl… it's okay, it's okay. Everything's gonna be okay…" Kylianna whispered in a gentle tone as Allie babbled at her.

Sometimes only a woman's gentle voice comforted a crying infant. And then Lucas could see it in Kylianna's eyes and realised that the teenager never heard her own mother's voice… and was feeling incredibly guilty for Sami being arrested.

What if Sami never got out of jail? What if Allie and Johnny never saw their mom or heard her voice again? Would EJ take Johnny and Lucas take Allie? Separate the twins from each other?

"He wouldn't do that…" Kylianna heard, looked up and saw Lucas, realising he was still there. "EJ's not my favorite person but he's been good to the kids while I was gone… and he's been a great brother to you. Hold onto the trust you have in him, Ky." Lucas says, lightly kissing Kylianna on her forehead before going to fix a bottle and some baby food for Allie.

A while after Allie was fed, drank her milk and burped, she was outside on the patio with Kylianna and Lucas, pointing at the clouds and babbling at them.

EJ had come back with Johnny and saw them, trying to stay calm… he did not want to cause a scene and traumatize his son but he did not like Lucas and Kylianna near each other and Kylianna practically playing a maternal role to Allie. It was nothing personal against either the infant or the teenager but it just seemed disturbing to EJ.

' _Sami's the twins mother… but right now, Sami's locked up in a damn cell.'_ EJ thought as he took Johnny upstairs to get the boy cleaned off and fed.

 **Meanwhile, Salem Police Department…**

"Sami, without any proof, we can't file charges against Lucas. If we try to have Kylianna taken to the hospital again and if she refuses to be examined, we can't do much." Abe says.

"She has the right to refuse an examination but what if she's risking her own health?" Sami asks, pretending to be concerned for Kylianna's health…

In reality, she was just trying to get out of jail by any means necessary.

Sami was taken back to her cell… no charges were filed yet and the D.A hadn't decided whether or not to file charges so it was just a waiting game at this point.

Sami sat down on the bench and looked down… her mind wandering.

 **Sami's P.O.V**

Well, damn you Lucas Horton!

I understand the feeling of revenge after betrayal... but pushing Kylianna Dimera up against the elevator wall, pulling each other's clothes off and shoving it in her so deep that her legs are spread out like an eagle's wings?!

There's a line where everyone gets fed up… I crossed it when I let EJ get me into his bed but you destroyed it the second Kylianna screamed in pain and blood started trailing down her… damn you!

I vouched for you, I said you would never be caught… screwing some woman in an elevator.

Maybe this isn't just revenge for me and EJ… maybe it's also revenge for me and Brandon… and who could ever forget me trying to trick Austin into thinking he was Will's father, huh?

I've been with my fair share of guys, I'll admit it… but you were and will remain Kylianna's first time and as much as she doesn't want to remember, they say you never forget it… whether you consented or not.

That brings me back to Alan… and I'm damn glad he's no longer around, I can't believe I trusted him… and he inflicted onto me the worst kind of betrayal a man could do to a woman.

You didn't force Kylianna though, she wanted it just as badly as you did… it may have started out as a game to you but at least you got from her what you didn't have the chance to take from me.


End file.
